1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly, and more particularly, to a backlight assembly including a substrate fixing portion which fixes a light source assembly including a plurality of light source blocks.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most commonly used flat panel displays (“FPDs”) is a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) which includes two substrates having electrodes formed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The LCD displays images by applying a voltage to the electrodes to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, thereby adjusting the amount of transmission light.
The amount of light passing through the liquid crystal molecules varies depending on the direction and the intensity of an electric field. Therefore, the LCD requires a light source emitting light for image display. The representative examples of the light source used for the LCD include a light emitting diode (hereinafter referred to as “LED”), a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (hereinafter referred to as “CCFL”), and a flat fluorescent lamp (hereinafter, referred to as an “FFL”).
The CCFL was used in the conventional liquid crystal display, according to the related art. However, the FFL or the LED has been used to replace the CCFL in conventional liquid crystal displays. Particularly, the LED is used since it has relatively small power consumption and relatively high brightness.
In the liquid crystal display according to the related art, for manufacturing convenience, a plurality of a light source block each having a plurality of LEDs provided on a substrate have been used.